


Slime

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [41]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, F/M, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Your heat attracts the wrong type of attention.Even more so when you're cornered in the basment without Rick to help you out.[Rick × Reader][Alien × Reader]





	1. Chapter 1

"Rick!"

You shouted running through the house. Summer screamed as she seen what was chasing after you. A very large slime like greenish blue jello like creature. You weren't sure where it had come from or what had drawn it to you, but you knew that getting to Rick was important.

"What the hell is that -- "

"I don't know Summer! Where's Rick!?"

You screamed diving over the couch and toward the garage. Summer shot up from the couch and dive bombed to the floor.

"He's on an adventure with Morty! [Name] do you -- "

But you slammed the door to the garage only to have the door do absolutely nothing to save you. The monster came through the cracks and manifested right before you. Your mouth open as you reached for the few leavers in Rick's shop that you knew would open the door to the basement, but as you opened it, the monster grabbed your leg and tugged you down with it.

You screamed as you tumbled into the dark basement with the slime.


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes flutter open as you feel your whole body covered in a warm liquid. But it wasn't until you were completely awake did you realise that the warm liquid was the slime.

Your eyes widened as you attempted to struggle but finding that no matter how you move the slime is covering your body keeping you from living away.

You moaned loudly.

Your body pulsating as you feel the warmth entering your vigina. The liquid feeling as if it was fillin your belly. Your clothing soaked. Your shorts, tank top, everything. Soaked with slime.

Your eyes focused on the ceiling. Your mind boggling as you laid there on the floor being raped by some type of slime monster. A slime monster that you had no idea about how this was happening or why.

Your tits erect. Your body shivering. You were on the brink of cumming.

Then everything splattered everywhere.

You blinked several times. Then blue frizzy hair came into view. You laid there as Rick came into view. He had a blaster in his hand, he had shot the alien. He had shot it and saved you from the odd fate that had befell you.

"R-Rick?"

"Jesus, will you ever -- ever be able to keep it in your p-pants when I'm not around?"

You narrowed your eyes and flung slime into his face.


End file.
